Why?
by TazJay
Summary: Pietro has a dark secret, he is gay. but the other thing is he has a girlfriend and the one he really loves is Kurt.
1. A night well spent

He lay awake staring at the ceiling, looking at the dank mould covered wallpaper, not exactly the best place for a rendezvous. He glanced over at his sleeping companion watching their chest rise and fall with their slumbered breath. He smiled to himself but also what he felt filled him with disgust, did he and Wagner just? Yes he felt sick to the stomach and went to get up to go outside for some air. The motel's rooms had no decent ventilation. As he neared the door his companion stirred.

"Pietro?" his companion asked groggily, "where are you going?"

"I'm going outside for some fresh air."

"How did we manage to get away with sneakin around?"

"I don't know but we are so damn lucky."

"Come back to bed?"

"Not for a minute Kurt. I need some air."

"Okay. In a minute then."

"Yeah…"

As he opened the door of the room a blast of hot air hit him, making him think of the one woman who cared for him…Tabitha. Then guilt enveloped him as he sat down on the balcony looking over the Nevada desert. It was a good thing that Kurt could teleport long distance now. He didn't care that his lover was a guy, but it was great. He smiled, his white hair glistening in the moonlight. Nothing could ruin this night.

He turned and went back inside and Kurt was sitting in the bathroom trying to get his holoinducer to work.

"Bastard thing. We broke it, the prof's gonna freak!"

"Chill out Kurt. I can fix it." He took it tenderly from Kurt's hands and started to fix it

"See all fixed" after about five minutes.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, kissing Pietro softly on the lips, "can we get back to business?"

"Yeah, I guess so." And they started kissing again.

As dawn broke over the Nevada desert Pietro got up again and collected his clothes, 'man my arse don't half hurt.' He thought to himself, he stole another glance at Kurt, 'but it was worth It.' with a grin, he had never felt that feeling of ecstasy with Tabitha only with Kurt.


	2. Difficulty

Later in the same day:

As the day progressed, all Pietro could think of was Kurt. His lovely eyes and his cute smile. 'I'm so glad that we didn't get caught' he thought with a relief. He turned to leave his room when…

RING! RING! RING!

He looked at the caller ID, 'Damn, it's Tabitha' he flipped the earpiece on readying himself for the ear bashing of a lifetime.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!?" Tabitha screamed.

"I was busy, honey. You know how it is I had to see father, something about Pyro coming to stay."

"Well I called him but he said you weren't there, you were meeting a friend."

"Okay I'll be level with you I went out and got completely plastered. Happy."

"Yes immensely. Could you meet me tonight?"

"For you babe. Anytime. I'll pick you up around seven but only for an hour though I have an important assignment due."

"Okay. Pietro baby, see you later."

Click. Beeeeeep…

'That was a close one' he thought, 'I'd better call Kurt and arrange another night.'

One difficult phone call later, Pietro could finally relax. He trudged downstairs to the grime encrusted kitchen to see if any food had been left edible by Toad. The previous night the others had takeout which meant Toad didn't leave anything edible in the vicinity.

"Hey Toad! Did you actually leave any edible stuff to eat, all we have looks like shit!" he shouted picking up the ice cream tub from the freezer,

"That's because it is all shit." Toad replied, laughing as he walked in to find that Pietro was leaning against the sink gargling a serious amount of mouthwash.

"You Bastard!" he shouted running to grab Toad's neck, "what am I going to say to Tabitha when she tastes a mouth full of shit?"

"Tell her that you have been living in a zoo," Lance interjected before Toad could say any more, "it works with Kitty."

Pietro got up and walked past Toad and Lance without aiming a swift kick at Toad's head. He climbed the run down stairs into his room, where he knew that he could be alone. He opened the dingy wardrobe and chose what he was going to wear for that night.

A few hours later:

As dusk approached Pietro grabbed his keys and slammed the door shut, making Pyro jump as he was walking up the drive. Ignoring Pyro's protests he wrenched open the door to his Cadillac, and sped off to the Xavier institute, to pick up Tabitha.

Entering the mansion, and avoiding the glares from, Logan, he approached the steps leading up inside, where Kurt was sitting with a sketch pad. Kurt's and Pietro's eyes met, like they did when they first realised their love for each other. Kurt approached the car and said,

"So when's our next meeting?"

"I don't know, say Saturday. Just keep it down someone may hear."

"Okay."

It was a good thing that Tabitha had just opened the door and had cut the conversation short. She jumped into the car and they sped off through the gates. Kurt just stared glassy eyed at the fact that their love could not be open like theirs.


	3. Black side of the mirror

After Pietro's date with Tabitha:

He just couldn't think straight, his feelings were mixed up. He cared for Tabitha, but not enough to actually love her, Kurt Wagner was his one love. Tabitha was just a cover up for his true self.

'Why Wagner?' he asked himself, 'why do I care for another guy?'

'I can answer that Pietro,' a voice said as Kurt appeared on the balcony, 'we were meant to be, it's just the cards we were dealt.'

'I know Kurt, but why can't we just be honest with everyone, we're in love, it's not a crime to be homosexual, is it?'

'In your father's eyes it is.' Kurt replied as he leant in to kiss him softly. Pietro backed away stepping back and falling onto the bed, 'I know that we can't be together in Bayville. Why don't we run away?'

A few minutes later after Kurt had left; Pietro walked into his en-suite and run some water in a bowl. He washed his face staring at himself in the mirror.

The feelings of disgust erupted once more and he smashed the mirror with such a force that some of the glass became embedded in his hand.

'Ah, shit.' He shouted as he tried to find a bandage. Wanting to see what the commotion was about, Lance burst in.

'Fuck Pietro!, what the hell did you do?'

'I punched my mirror. What does it look like?' he retorted, 'I'll be fine, believe me.'

'For our sakes you'd better be.' Lance replied and turned to leave.

He didn't know what was going on, everything was fucked up. He started to clean up the mess made by the mirror and cleaned up the blood. He managed to find a razor blade in his drawer, feeling the cool metal break the layer of skin made him feel relaxed he was messed up.


End file.
